Hypothetically Speaking
by testarossa
Summary: P4. “So senpai,” Rise spoke, “hypothetically speaking, who would top?" Souji/Yosuke


**Title**: Hypothetically Speaking

**Characters**: Souji x Yosuke, with Chie, Yukiko, Teddie and Rise

**Fandom**: Persona 4

**Rating**: PG 13

**Summary**: Who would top in the relationship?

**Disclaimer**: not mine etc

**A/N**: I didn't proofread very good sorry ;_;

---

It started off as an average, sunlit Sunday. Yosuke was invited by Rise to join the others at Junes, but he felt that something wasn't right. It was the way how she sounded cheerful. But she's usually like that, Yosuke noted, but she was just… _too_ cheerful. There was a slight mischievous edge to her voice when she called. And when Rise is mischievous, nothing good ever comes from that. Unlike the other girls, Rise wasn't so sensitive to certain topics. Yosuke shivered in his seat and he sipped through his straw.

Something weird is going to happen today, he could sense it.

"So senpai," Rise spoke, "hypothetically speaking, who would top"?

Yosuke immediately covered his mouth to shield the soda that spat out of his mouth like a spray. Chie gagged on her grilled steak, Yukiko sharply gasped and dropped her fork, Teddie glanced at Yosuke with perked interest, and Souji's widened eyes blinked hard.

"W-What!?" Yosuke choked. He hit his own chest with his fist, coughing up the remnants of the soda from his lungs. "W-What are you…!" He continued to cough.

"Oh come on Yosuke-senpai, I said 'hypothetically'," she said with a sheepish grin. "If you and Souji-senpai were together, who would top?"

Chie stared at the idol with her mouth slightly open, "W-Wow, she isn't very subtle is she?"

Yukiko, a little scarlet in the face, agreed wordlessly.

Yosuke raised his voice, "What kind of question is that!? Hypothetically or not that's—"

"I would."

Simultaneously, the group turned to Souji, along with Yosuke, who stopped in mid shout and glared at him, "Huh?!"

"I would, of course," he shrugged.

The brown haired teen turned to Souji, "_Of course_?! What do you mean by that!? I-I would top!" He paused and added, "Hypothetically."

Rise snickered, "Hahaha! Yeah right, Yosuke-senpai!"

"W-Why are you laughing!?" he yelled, becoming flustered.

"We all know you would _never_ top Souji-senpai. Or even top _at all_!" She laughed harder as Yosuke glared at her with disbelief all over his face.

Him? Not topping? Of course he would top! He has all the qualities of being the man in a relationship! "C-Chie!" He called her, "Hypothetically, I would top, right?"

She jump slightly and blushed furiously. "O-Oh, ah, well…"

Her stuttering didn't a assure him. "Y-Yukiko," he turned to her, "I would top, right?" But he would never get her answer, for she was in one of her laughing fits. He scowled at her and looked at Teddie. "Come on Ted, I'd top right?"

"Nope!" Teddie said way too happily, unaware that Yosuke's manhood was at stake.

He was taken aback by the speedy answer, but quickly regained his composure, only to look darkly at the table, defeated. "Okay," he said looking up, "What makes you think I wouldn't top? I-If we we're together, hypothetically."

Rise swiftly answered before anyone could even think about the inquiry. "Hmm, maybe he's bigger than you."

Chie was speechless, as was Yukiko, and they were both reddening in the face.

Yosuke snapped his eyes open, "W-W-W-W-WHAT!?" He continued to choke on words before he could form a sentence, "What makes you think… _that_?!"

"I dunno. He just looks like the type, y'know?" She looked at Souji, who nodded curtly.

"Don't you nod curtly at that!" Yosuke waved his arms, "I-I could be bigger!" But something in the back of head told him, _'No, forget it. That's not possible.'_

"Aw Yosuke-senpai, you're turning red," the idol said sweetly.

Teddie interrupted, "What are you guys talking about?"

"_NOTHING_!" Yosuke pinched the bridge of his nose angrily, "W-Why are we talking about this anyway?"

"Oh come on, it's just hypothetically speaking, don't be so flustered about it Senpai," Rise said.

"Arrrgh… and what about you?" He glared at Souji, "Why aren't _you_ saying anything?"

Souji started to rub his invisible beard, "Well, because it's true."

"T-True? Dude! I bet I'm bigger _and_ I bet I could top," he declared loudly before adding, "H-Hypothetically speaking!"

Souji turned to him with amusement in his eyes. "Are you kidding me? You're the hypothetical _bottom_, dude."

"No, I'm _not_ kidding you dude, because I'm the hypothetical _top._" He pointed to himself.

"Right, well…" Souji leaned over to him, glanced down, and smirked deviously, "Hey Yosuke, is that a golf ball in your pants, or are you just happy to be so close to me?"

Yosuke inhaled sharply and hastily placed his hands in his lap, "S-Shut up!"

"Snark… Pfft hahahahahahaha!" Yukiko hooted while slapping her thigh with her hand. "G-Golf ball! Hahahahaha!"

Chie raised her eyebrows at her raven haired friend, "I-I hope she knows the context of that word…"

Teddie didn't however, but he was bright with excitement, "Wow! You keep golf balls in your pants Yosuke?"

"N-No! Gah, dammit!" Yosuke gave Souji a dirty look, "You're an asshole."

"Typical bottom behavior," Souji said and received a glowered look from his partner. "If we were gay—"

"Hypothetically speaking," Yosuke interrupted.

"…Hypothetically speaking, I'd make you take it like there's no tomorrow," he smirked.

"O-Oh yeah? If we were gay, hypothetically speaking, I'd ride you all the way home!"

"Haha, but Yosuke, your ass is so firm and perfect for inserting things in there. It would be a waste not to."

"My ass is nice, yes I agree, but yours is _so_ much nicer. I bet it's big and soft too. It's perfect for bottoming."

"No no, it's the other way around, Yosuke. Out of the two of us, you're most likely to be penetrated. And there's no denying it."

Yosuke snarled and stood up from his chair, "That's it," he grabbed Souji's uniform jacket, "I'll show you that I wouldn't be that bottom!"

Souji also stood from his seat, "Alright, I'll show that you _would_ be bottom!" He said with equal enthusiasm. And the two boys left marching away from the group's table into Junes.

There was a short silence as the others watched the two boys walked away. Chie was the first to speak, "W-What just happened…?"

Rise pumped her fist into the air, "I knew it! I told you he'd do it Chie-senpai!" She held out her hand, "50 yen. Pay up!"

"A-Alright Alright…" she sighed, placing the said money on the palm of Rise's hand, who took it gleefully. "Still, I can't believe it actually worked…"

"I knew this would have worked," Rise began, "Yosuke-senpai is so stubborn, y'know? All you have to do is say the right things and he'll do it. Now, if only I can convince them that they're sleeping with each other—"

Yukiko jumped, turning pink in her cheeks, "W-Wha…!?"

Chie also became startled, "H-Hey! Isn't that kinda going too far!?"

Teddie looked at the three girls and spoke, "Hey hey! Who would Teddie top?"

The others broke into a nervous sweat.

* * *

Inside a conveniently placed closet inside the employee area, Souji and Yosuke gave it their all to prove who would be on top. This, of course, led to rough kissing and shoving, knocking down brooms and cleaning supplies. Under the flickering light, neither of the two allowed the other to breathe. First was the rough smacking, then the rough smooching with tongues going in almost every direction possible in the others mouths, followed by the unbuttoning of jackets, shirts, pants and underwear. Moans and sharp breathing was heard in their ears and hands we being glided across bodies.

Both boys were in a daze, letting their hormones take over…

* * *

The two came out the closet, slightly panting and quietly buttoning their shirts. Souji turned to Yosuke and smirked, "Ha."

Yosuke looked down to button his jacket shamefully, "S-Shut up!" He glared at his partner. "T-This isn't over! We're going to do this again tomorrow after school! You better not make any plans, either!"

"Oh, so you enjoyed being topped Yosuke? I never knew."

"Argh, you!" he said angrily, "We're going to do this until _I_ top, bastard!"

Souji held up his hand, "Whatever you say." He paused. "Hey, this is still for hypothetical purposes, right?"

"…O-Of course it is!"

"Then... what if we were sleeping together, hypothetically?" Before Yosuke could shout his protest Souji continued, "I'd top in bed too."

The other boy stopped crossed his arms and closed his eyes in superiority, "Okay, so maybe I can't top in the closet, but I'll defiantly top in bed."

Souji smirked, "Is that a challenge?" Yosuke fiercely nodded. "Alright then, tonight at seven o' clock."

"T-Tonight? But I'm pretty tired--"

Souji held a hand to his ear, "What's that Yosuke? You're too tired because you got topped pretty hard? Oh, you bottoms, you guys just can't handle it." He shrugged and shook his head, sneering.

Yosuke held his breath and scowled at him, "Alright, _fine_! Tonight! I'll be there, jerk! I'll show you that I can top in bed!"

* * *

**Later that night...**

"Hey Yosuke--"

"No. Don't. Say. _Anything_."

The sliver haired boy laughed hysterically as Yosuke flustered in humiliation and embarrassment, pulling the covers up to his face, groaning.

_End._

_

* * *

_**A/N:****yeah idk thanks for reading i hope you like it a lot okay please to be reviewing this**


End file.
